The Family Concert
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: The Family concert is something these families do every year. But why is this one so different and special than the last one. Zanessa, Jemi, and Nelena
1. Characters

The Family Concert

The family concert is something that the Hudgens, Efrons and Jonas families do every year. They have a big concert for all their families and friends and perform for them. The only thing about this concert is that it's going to change their lives but for most of them their relationships.

**The Hudgens**

Vanessa Ann Hudgens- 18, senior at East High, has a crush on Zac but doesn't know he feels the same way. Loves to sing, play the guitar and piano and loves to play basketball.

Selena Maria Hudgens- 16, sophomore at East High, has a crush on Nick but doesn't know he feels the same way. Loves to sing like her sister and she plays the drums and skateboards.

**The Efrons**

Taylor Alexis Efron- 18, senior at East High, Likes no one in the group but always tries to hook her brother and sister up with Vanessa and Joe. Loves to sing and play the guitar.

Zachary (Zac) David Alexander Efron- 18, senior at East High, has a crush on Vanessa but doesn't know she feels the same way. Can sing; play the guitar and loves to play basketball.

Demitra (Demi) Christina Efron-16, sophomore at East High, has a crush on Joe but doesn't know he feels the same way. Loves to sing, play the guitar and piano.

**The Jonas's **

Kevin Daniel Jonas- 20, sophomore in college, he doesn't like anyone. Is the person that they all come to for help. Sings and plays the guitar.

Joseph (Joe) Allen Jonas-18, senior at East High, has a crush on Demi but doesn't know she feels the same way. Sings, plays the guitar and baseball.

Nicholas (Nick) Christopher Jonas-16, sophomore at East High, has a crush Selena but doesn't know she feels the same way. Sings, plays the guitar and drums. Loves to play baseball and skateboard.

Miley Sabrina Jonas- 16, sophomore at East High, doesn't have a crush on anyone but tries to help get her brothers with Demi and Selena. She loves to sing and plays the guitar.

**Starring:**

**Vanessa Hudgens**

**Selena Gomez**

**Zac Efron**

**Taylor Swift**

**Demi Lovato**

**Kevin Jonas**

**Joe Jonas**

**Nick Jonas**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Also Starring:**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Corbin Bleu**

**More Characters might be added as the story goes on. **


	2. The Surprise

"VANESSA! Hurry the hell up. I need to get in there." Selena Hudgens said as she banged on the door trying to get her sister to hurry up.

Selena Hudgens was the youngest between her and her sister Vanessa. Vanessa and Selena come form what you can say is a "big family". Their family doesn't just include them and their mother but also their best friends Taylor, Zac and Demi Efron, and Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Miley Jonas. This entire gang has been best friends since birth. All their parents knew each other and their friendship bounced off to their children. Now at the moment Selena was getting angry at Vanessa since she has been in the bathroom for almost an hour and right before she was getting ready to knock Vanessa came out.

"Finally!" Selena said as she pushed her sister out of the way.

"Geez come down it take time to look this good." Vanessa said as she did a spin showing off her outfit while Selena rolled her eyes.

"Please you don't have to take an hour to get ready just to impress Zac. He thinks you look good in anything." Selena said as Vanessa blushed.

Vanessa has had o crush on Zac since the 6th grade and everyone knows except Zac who feel the same way but they both are to stubborn to see it.

"Whatever; just hurry up so we won't be late." Vanessa said walking down the stairs.

"I wouldn't have to hurry if someone didn't take so LONG." Selena yelled down as she heard her sister laugh.

After 15 minutes, Selena came down the stairs and into the kitchen to find her mother and sister eating breakfast.

"Morning Mom." Selena said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie ready for school?"

"Yeah I would have been ready qickier but your oldest was to busy getting ready for Zac." Selena laughed as Vanessa glared at her.

"Yeah well I take it you took your time getting ready for Nick." Vanessa said as Selena spit her orange juice out of her mouth and looked at her sister who had a smirk on her face.

Now Selena and Nick was the same was as Vanessa and Zac as is Joe and Demi. None will admit how they feel to the other but sometimes give hints.

"Okay girls get to school before you are late." Inez said as she laughed at her daughters.

"Okay bye mom." They both said as they left and got into Vanessa's 2010 sliver Lexis on the way to East High or should I say their castle. Selena and Vanessa including the Efrons and Jonas are the most popular people in school. Zac is on the basketball team while Joe and Nick are on the base ball team with Zac and Joe being the captions, Vanessa is the caption of the girls basketball team, Taylor is the co-caption of the girls soccer team, and all the girls are on the dance team with Vanessa and Taylor as the captions. As Vanessa and Selena pull up inside the parking lot and get out of the car they both see their friends. The younger ones were on one side and the older ones on the other.

"Later Sel have a good day." Vanessa said as she walked over to the older kids.

"Same to you sis." Selena said as she did the same.

"Hey guys." Selena said as she walked over to her friends, Demi Efron, Nick and Miley Jonas.

"Hey Selena." They all said as they each hugged her.

"What took you guys so long?" Demi asked her best friend.

"My sister was taking all day in the bathroom trying to look good for your brother." Selena said rolling her eyes as the other laughed.

"V still got the hots for the middle Efron." Miley said as Selena shook her head.

"Yeah just like someone else we know." Demi whispered in Selena's hair as she nudged her.

"Who?" Nick said confused as he looked at the three girls.

"No one." Selena said a little too quickly.

"Okay lets get inside." Nick said as Miley and Demi laughed and Selena glared at them.

"You too are died." Selena said as she walked off with Nick.

**With the older kids**

"Hey guys." Vanessa said to the gang.

"Hey V." The all said as they hugged her.

"What took you guys so long?" Taylor said as she looked at her best friend.

"Um it takes time to look this good." Vanessa said as they all laughed.

"Well you always look good Ness." Zac said looking at her as Vanessa blushed.

"Thanks Zac." Vanessa said as they smiled at each other.

"Uh will you two stop flirting so we could get to class." Joe said as the two looked down blushing.

"Oh Joe leave the love birds alone." Ashley Tisdale, their other friend said as the two glared at her.

"I thought we told you to stop calling us that." Zac said looking at Ashley.

"Okay whatever you say man." Their other friend Corbin Bleu said as the other laughed.

"Oh let's just get to class." Vanessa said rolling her eyes as they all walked off to class.

As they all walked into the school everyone made room as they walked the halls. Girls smiled and waved at Zac, Joe, Corbin and Nick while boys did the same to the girls. Guys at East High either loved, hated or envied Zac, Nick and Joe while girls did the same with Vanessa, Taylor and Selena.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The gang all had the same home room and were all talking; into their conversations they got interrupted by the one and only Ms. Darbus.

"Okay class get in your seats I have some important news."

"You're leaving." Corbin said as the entire class started to laugh as Ms. Darbus looked at him.

"No and detention for you Mr. Bleu, see me during free period." She said as he banged his head down on the desk.

"Now as I was saying around this time everyone knows that East High's very own Hudgens, Efrons and Jonas families do the concert in the park. Well this year the principle has arranged it so that it will be on television." As Ms. Darbus said this everyone cheered including the families who were doing the show.

At lunch that was all people could talk about. As the girls walked over to the table they saw the guys already their talking.

"Man I can't believe we will be on T.V." Joe said looking excited.

"Yeah I know that means we have to be perfect." Miley said as the others agreed.

"Hey what are you guys going to sing this year." Ashley asked all her friends.

"Ash you know that we don't tell anyone what we are singing." Vanessa said as she shook her head.

"Yeah not even each other. That's the only thing we keep form each other." Taylor said smiling at Ashley.

"That's not the only thing Zac keeps from Vanessa." Nick said as the guys laughed and Zac kicked him under the table.

"Shut up man." Zac said only loud enough for the guys to hear him as Nick glared at him.

The gang continued to talk at lunch before they went to the rest of their classes. After school they each went their separate ways with some going to others houses.

**There's the first one. What do you think? Please review.**


	3. The Idea

"Zac I still can't believe that we are going to be on T.V." Vanessa said as she sat in the hummock in the back of her yard with Zac.

"Yeah me either." Zac said as he put his arm around her and smiled.

"So V." Zac said looking at her.

"Yeah." Vanessa said as he looked at her.

"Are you going to tell me what songs you are going to sing?" Zac said with a smirk.

"Zac you know that we have to wait until the show to find out." Vanessa said as Zac pouted.

"Oh come on Nessa please." Zac said giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Zac you know that only works when I do it right." Vanessa said giggling.

_Gosh I love her giggle. _Zac thought as he looked at her.

"Zac.." Vanessa said as she waved her hand in his face.

"Huh. Sorry." Zac said as he blushed a little.

"You okay."

"Yeah. So since you won't tell me how about a game of basketball." Zac said as he looked at her and smirked.

"You're on Efron." Vanessa said as they went to the court.

Zac and Vanessa played for a good hour but soon got distracted and lost count and started to goof off.

"Efron has the ball and goes up for the shot." Zac said as he almost shot the ball.

"Except Hudgens jumps on his back." Vanessa said laughing as they both fell on the ground laughing. Zac had rolled on top of her and started to tickle her.

"Z-Zac st-stop." Vanessa said as she started to cry, she was laughing so hard.

"Um let me think." Zac said as he pretended to think.

"Nope."

"Please." Vanessa said as she tried to stop him.

"Not until you say it." Zac said as he ticked her harder.

"Never." Vanessa said still laughing.

"Your lost." Zac said as he finished tickling her.

"Ok-ay. Zac Efron is the hottest, smartest guy I know." Vanessa said as Zac stopped.

"See now what that hard." Zac said with a smirk as Vanessa just rolled her eyes.

They had looked into each others eyes and both thought the same thing:_ God I love him/her. I just wish I could her/him but it might ruin our friendship. Screw that I going for it._ After they thought that Zac looked at Vanessa and then her lips and licked his. Vanessa saw that he was leaning in so without thinking she did the same. Their lips almost touched but right as they were 2 inches away Vanessa phone rang. Zac groaned as Vanessa answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey V."

"Oh hey Taylor what's up?" Vanessa said as Zac rolled his eyes. His sister had to be the one who ruined his chances of telling Vanessa how he felt.

"Just wanted to tell you that Ash, Corbin and I are headed over there." Taylor said.

"Oh okay I'll see you when you get here." Vanessa said as she hung up.

"Um your sister, Ash and Corb are on their way over here." Vanessa said as she looked at Zac.

"Oh well I better get going then. I'm headed over to Joe's." Zac said as he got off of Vanessa and helped her up.

"Um so who won the game?" Vanessa said as she looked at him.

"Um I lost count I was to busy with something else." Zac said looking at Vanessa which made her blush.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Zac said as him and Vanessa walked to the door.

"Yeah have fun with the guys." Vanessa said with a giggle.

"Same to you." Zac said as he kissed her on the cheek and left. As Zac left Vanessa slide down the door and touched her cheek and sighed. She was so close to telling him but Taylor had to ruin it. 15 minutes later the door bell rang for Vanessa to find Taylor, Ashley and Corbin at the door.

"Hey guys; come on in." Vanessa said as she let them in.

"Come on we're going to my room." Vanessa said as they followed her up there.

"Okay so what are we going to talk about." Corbin said as he looked at them.

"What we always talk about." Ashley said as her and Taylor looked at Vanessa.

"When V is going to tell my brother how she feels." Taylor said as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on guys even if I do tell him, he only thinks of me as a friend." Vanessa said as she looked down.

"Oh please he thinks of me as a friend but you he thinks of as his girlfriend." Ashley said as the other two agreed.

"You guys think so?" Vanessa said looking at them.

"Look V if no one knows I do. I mean at school he is always looking at you, if a guy tries to ask you out he glares at them and everyone basically knows you too belong together except you two." Corbin said as he looked at Vanessa.

"Yeah and all I do is hear my brother talk about you even in his sleep." Taylor said as Ashley laughed.

"He even talks about her in his sleep. Boy he is sprung." Ashley said as Vanessa threw a pillow at her.

"Hey I got an idea." Taylor said as she they looked at her.

"What is it?" Corbin said.

"Vanessa why don't you write a song telling Zac how you feel." Taylor said as they all looked at Vanessa.

**WITH SELENA, DEMI, AND MILEY**

"Okay so you two are telling me that both of you are in love with my brothers." Miley said as she pointed to Selena for Nick and Demi for Joe as the girls nodded.

"What the hell do you see in those two?" Miley said as she looked at her two best friends like they were crazy.

"Nick's cute and romantic and always knows what to say." Selena said as she thought about Nick.

"And Joe's cute and funny and sweet." Demi said as she did the same.

"Okay are we talking about the same Joe and Nick Jonas." Miley said as she looked at them.

"Oh come on Miley you're just saying that because they are your brothers." Demi said as she looked at Miley.

"Yeah and as my best friends you are not suppose to fall for my brothers." Miley said as the girls laughed.

"Yeah but you can't help who you fall for." Selena said as Demi agreed.

"Well what are you girls going to do?" Miley said as they looked at each other. Selena and Demi both got the same idea of how they were going to tell them but they just hope that it works.

**WITH THE BOYS**

"Okay let me get this straight, you like Vanessa, you like Demi and you like Selena." Kevin said as he pointed to Zac, Joe and Nick.

"Yeah." They all said as they nodded.

"I've been in love with Vanessa for 6 years." Zac said as he fell back on Joe's bed.

"REALLY?" They all said looking at him as he nodded.

"Dude your worse than me." Joe said as Zac threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah well you're in love with Demi." Zac said as Joe looked at him and put his head down and Nick laughed.

"What are you laughing at Selena lover?" Joe said looking at his brother.

"Shut up." Nick said throwing a pillow at him.

"What is this throw a pillow at Joe day?" Joe said.

"Okay enough." Kevin said looking at them.

"What are you guys going to do about the girls?" Kevin said as he looked at them.

"I got it." Zac said as he jumped up.

"Okay clam down and tell us before you fly through the wall.

**What is their idea? Find out soon. Please review.**


	4. Not A Date

For the next couple of days, the gang has each being writing all their songs for the concert. Zac, Vanessa, Selena, Nick, Joe and Demi have all still being flirting with each other getting closer and closer to telling each other how they feel, but keep getting interrupted by their siblings. Vanessa was down stairs watching T.V when Selena walked down stairs.

"Bye Nessa; I'll be back soon." Selena said as she walked to the door.

"Whoa were you going?" Vanessa said getting up from the couch.

"Nick and I are going to the movies." Selena said with a smile.

"Really." Vanessa said with a smirk as Selena rolled her eyes.

"It's not a date we are just going as friends."

"Whatever you say sis. Have fun; don't be out late." Vanessa said going up to her room.

**SAME TIME WITH NICK**

"Later guys' I'll be back before curfew." Nick said as he ran to the door.

"Hey were you going?" Joe asked his little brother.

"To the movies with Lena." Nick said calling Selena by his nickname for her.

"Oh don't you mean a date." Kevin said as him and Joe laughed.

"It's not a date we are just going as friends." Nick said sighing.

"Okay have fun don't be late 'cause we aren't covering for you." Joe said as he finished watching T.V and Nick walked out the door.

"Hey Nick." Selena said as Nick pulled up to her in his 2010 Hummer Truck.

"Hey Lena ready to go." Nick said as he opened the door for her.

"Yep." Selena said as she got in the car.

"You look great." Nick said as he looked at what she was wearing.

"Thanks so do you." Selena said blushing.

"Come on let's get going since we both have to back before curfew." Nick said as he started driving.

**WITH VANESSA**

"Baby I'm amazed by you…" Vanessa said as she sat in her room writing her song for the show when she heard a knock on her balcony door. She got up to open the door to find Zac with a smile on his face which made her smile.

"Hey Zac; what are you doing here." Vanessa said as she let Zac in.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk or something." Zac said smiling hopefully.

"Well Selena is gone and my mom's is at work late so I guess so." Vanessa said with a smile as Zac smile grew.

"Okay then let's go." Zac said as they both climbed down her balcony and walked to the park.

"So why did you want me to walk with you." Vanessa asked Zac as she sat on the swing.

"What a guy can't asked his best friends to go on a walk with him." Zac said as he did the same and Vanessa giggled.

"I guess." Vanessa said as she looked up at the sky.

"Wow the stars are beautiful."

"Yeah they are." Zac said as he looked at Vanessa dreamingly.

Vanessa looked at him and the both smiled.

**WITH DEMI**

Demi was downstairs watching T. V. when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Joe what are you doing her." Demi said as she opened the door to find Joe.

"Hey Demi; just wanted to see if you wouldn't mind if I hung out here." Joe said with a smile.

"Sure come on in." Demi said as she let him in.

"So why you wanted to come over?" Demi asked him.

"Well Kevin is sleep, Miley is on the phone with someone and Nick went with Selena to the movies." Joe said which made Demi's eyes widen.

"They went out on a date?" Demi said shocked.

"No, well Nick said they are just going as friends." Joe said as Demi started laughing.

"Yeah right." Demi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah so what about you?" Joe said looking at Demi.

"Oh well Taylor went somewhere with Ashley and Zac went to Vanessa's house I think." Demi said as Joe smirked.

"So Zac went to V's huh; hopefully he tells her." Joe said as Demi agreed.

"Yeah so you want to watch a movie." Demi said looking at him.

"Yeah I'd love to." Joe said with a smile.

That night they each went to sleep dreaming about one another. The next day Vanessa was at her locker talking to Taylor and Ashley while the others were at theirs.

"So V how was the date with my brother last night." Taylor said as she looked at Vanessa with a smirk.

"Wait you and Zac went out." Ashley said looking at Vanessa.

"It was not a date we just went for a walk in the park." Vanessa said smiling thing about last night.

"Aw." Ashley said smiling.

"Yeah right that boy came back how last night happy as hell. I asked him why he was so happy and he told me you two went to the park. So what happen that made him so happy." Taylor said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing we just played around and talked. That's it." Vanessa said looking at them.

"Okay what ever you say." Taylor said as they started to walk to class.

**WITH THE BOYS**

"So Zac I heard that you and V went out last night." Joe said smirking at him.

"Dude we just went to the park." Zac said as he got something out of his locker.

"Okay what ever you say dude." Joe said with a laugh.

"Well V told me that Nick and Selena went to the movies." Zac said as Nick blushed.

"Way to go dude." Corbin said as he hit him on the back.

"It wasn't a date I just took her to the movies and then back home." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"That sounds like a date to me lil bro." Joe said with a smile.

"Your one to talk since you went over to Demi's." Nick said as Joe blushed.

"Dude you were alone with my little sister." Zac said looking at him.

"Calm down Zac we just watched a movie." Joe said informing him.

"Well I say Joe beat all of you." Corbin said as Zac hit him in the back of the head.

**WITH SELENA, DEMI AND MILEY**

"So I heard you two went out with my brothers." Miley said as she looked at her best friends.

"Joe came over to my house and we just watched a movie." Demi said smiling.

"Yeah and Nick and I went to the movies as friends." Selena said as she did the same as Demi.

"Whatever all I know is they came back extra happy then before they left." Miley said as the two girls looked at each other and smiled.

**Looks like they had a fun night. Find out what happens next. Please review.**


	5. Good Luck Charm

The next couple of days went by and the gang was all still getting their songs together. At school the big basketball championship was coming up and Zac and Corbin were practicing hard. Vanessa and the girls had a special performance at the championship that no one knew about and were also practicing. The girls were all at Vanessa and Taylor lockers when the guys came over.

"Hey Girls." Corbin said as they all said it back.

"So you guys ready for the game tonight?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Yep as long as my good luck charm is there I'm all good." Zac said as he put his arm over Vanessa shoulder and she smiled.

"And who would that be?" Vanessa said smirking at him.

"I think we both know that answer." Zac said as he smiled at her and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Ugh would you two stop flirting already." Joe said as Miley hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up you idiot." Miley said as the gang laughed.

"Thanks Mil." Vanessa said as Miley smiled back at her.

"Okay well come on Corbin we have to get to basketball practice so we'll see you girls later." Zac said as him and Corbin walked off to the gym.

"Yeah well we girls have to get going." Taylor said as they started to walk off.

"Where are you girls going?" Nick said as he looked at them.

"Minding our own business." Selena said as he glared at her and the girls laughed and walked off. In the gym the guys were running drills when the girls walked in.

"Okay guys take 5." Coach Bolton said as they stop and went and got water as the girls form the dance team walked in.

"Hey Zac there's your girl." Corbin said as Zac turned around to see Vanessa and his sister with the dance team. Vanessa saw Zac looking at her and she smiled and waved as he did the same while the basketball players wolf whistled at them.

"Hey daddy." Taylor said as she walked up to her father.

"Hey baby girl; what are you girls doing in here." Jack said as he hugged Taylor.

"Um we were wondering if we could use have of the gym for practice?" Vanessa said as she smiled at him.

"Of course; go ahead just try not to distract my guys okay." Jack said as they laughed.

"Sure thing dad and thanks again." Taylor said as the girls walked over to one side of the gym.

"Okay girl you know we have the show tonight so let's run the routine again." Vanessa said as everyone got into position.

"5, 6, 7, 8" Vanessa said as everyone started to dance and her and Taylor turned around to see if they were doing it right.

"For girls who just learned it 2 weeks a go were good." Taylor said as Vanessa agreed.

"Yeah tonight is going to be great." Vanessa said as Taylor looked over to the guys and then nudged at Vanessa.

"Hey your crush and his team are staring at us." Taylor said as both of them smirked and Vanessa walked over to them.

"You know it's not polite to stare." Vanessa said as she smirked at Zac.

"It is when you like it." Zac said as he did the same as Vanessa and the players laughed.

"Yeah just keep your eyes off me and my girls." Vanessa said as walked off swaying her hips.

"As you wish." Zac said as he nodded.

"Dude you need to get with that quick." Corbin said as Zac nodded his head.

"I know what you mean and I'm working on it." Zac said as he started at Vanessa.

"Okay guys back to work; give me 10 sprints." Jack said as he blew his whistle and the guys groaned.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

The game was going great the wildcats were going against their rivals the West High Knights and winning by 5 points. It was halftime which also meant that it was time for the girl's performance.

"Hey dude you guys are killing." Joe said as Zac came up to them.

"Thanks hey where are the girls at." Zac said as he looked around seeing that they weren't there.

"They said they had to go do something." Nick said as Zac made an "O" shape with his mouth.

"Yeah they have been busy for the past two weeks." Joe said as the guys agreed.

"**Ladies and Gentleman give it up for your East High Wildcats Dance Team with your caption Vanessa Hudgens and Taylor Efron."** The m.c said as the guys all looked at each other confused.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Nick said as he looked at them confused.

As the girls heard that it was time to come out they all came out in jeans, red or white shirts that had** WILDCATS DANCE TEAM** on it. They all got into position when the music which was "Diva" by Beyonce came on. The school was shocked at what the team was doing. Some did flips which were so high you thought they hit the ceiling. Dance moves where they would stop and flip on each others or do some of the moves from: Bring it On: All or Nothing. The seniors on the team did a little catwalk like the models while everyone else pretended to take pictures; which made the boys go wild including Zac who thought Vanessa looked sexy as hell. At a certain part when the song said:** Since 15 in my stilettos, been strutting in this game.** They had all the girls that were 16 on the team start strutting and then switched it over to the girls 18. While they were dancing the crowd was going wild as all the guys in the stands were whistling and Zac, Joe and Nick still had their eyes on three certain dance members. As the song was getting ready to end Vanessa and Taylor looked at each other and smirked. They went behind the group as Miley and Selena jumped up in the front. When it got to last couple of lines Miley and Selena bent down and Vanessa and Taylor did 3 front flips, flipped over them and landed into a slip right as the song ended as said: **WILDCATS! **When they finished the entire school went crazy. All the girls looked at each other as they turned around to show the back of their shirts which surprised each of the guys on the team because each girl had a number on the back belonging to one of players with Vanessa having 14 and Taylor 8. Joe and Nick looked at Zac who had the biggest smile on his face as they all cheered and the girls walked over to them.

"OMG you girls did great." Nick said as he hugged Selena.

"Thanks but Vanessa and Taylor thought of it." Selena said as she smiled at them.

"Yeah but the whole shirt thing was Vanessa's idea." Taylor said as she patted Vanessa on the back.

"So I guess you area my good luck charm." Zac said as he smiled at Vanessa and pointed to the back of her shirt.

"I guess I am." Vanessa said as she smiled at him. Before they could say something they heard the team call Zac's name telling him to come on.

"Got to go guys see you after the game." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa on the cheek and ran to the team.

"You know it amazes me how our brother kisses Vanessa on the cheek but totally forgets about us." Demi said as she looked at Taylor as Vanessa blushed.

"I think someone made him really happy." Selena said as she smiled at her sister.

"Yeah now he's going to play like the world counted on it." Joe said as they laughed.

It was the 16 seconds left in the game and the wildcats were losing by 2.

"Okay gang if we win this we are champions and we will have that trophy in our hands. Were only done by 2; so run drill number 5 okay." Jack said as the boys nodded.

"Wildcats on three." Chad said as he counted.

"1, 2, 3, WILDCATS!"

The team ran out and played the best they could in these last 16 seconds. When Zac got the ball he looked up to see Vanessa and winked at her as she smiled. "He went up for the three and made the shot as East High went crazy. Everyone ran down the bleaches as the team held Zac up and shot **WILDCATS!** When they let him down Vanessa ran over to him as he picked her up and spun her around as she laughed.

"You did it wildcat." Vanessa said as she looked at him.

"Yeah and it wall of because of my good luck charm." Zac said as they both looked at each other and smiled. 

**There you have it. The next one if the first part of the concert. Please review.**


	6. The Concert Part 1 The Girls

The day of the family concert finally came and the entire city has been going crazy. The gang has been practicing and throughout the weeks that they have been practicing they are half nervous half excited. While some of them have some tricks up their sleeves and can't wait to show them when the show begins. As everyone is in the park getting their seats and things the gang is backstage getting ready.

"Hey guys." Ashley and Corbin said as they came backstage to see the gangs.

"Hey guys; how is it looking out there." Vanessa said as she looked at them.

"Well I think its more people than it was last year." Ashley said as Corbin shook his head.

"Well that's because they want to see us seniors perform." Joe said as they younger gang rolled their eyes and Joe, Zac, Vanessa and Taylor high five each other.

"The show hasn't even started yet and they already have big heads." Selena said as they all laughed.

"Alright so how's the show going to this year?" Corbin said as he looked at them.

"I'm the m.c, the girls go first, then us guys, then the final." Kevin said as the others agreed.

"Well we better get out there and take our seats; it's almost time for you guys to perform." Ashley said as they started to walk off.

"Hold up guys; wait for us." Zac said before her looked at the girls.

"Good luck girls." Zac said as he smiled at Vanessa.

"Thanks you too." Vanessa said as they walked off.

"Hello earth to Vanessa." Taylor said as she waved her hand in her face.

"Huh did you guys say something?" Vanessa said as she snapped out of her daydream.

"Yeah stop dreaming about my brother and go get ready; you're up first." Demi said as the girls laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny." Vanessa said as she rolled her eyes and went to go finish getting ready.

"Hello Albuquerque; how you guys doing." Kevin said as he walked out to m.c and the crowd went wild.

"I guess you guys are ready for the concert then huh. Okay first we are going to start out with the girls of the family. Ladies and Gentleman give it up for a girl who is like a little sister to me **VANESSA HUDGENS**!" Kevin said as the crowd went wild and Vanessa walked out.

"Hey Albuquerque you guys ready for this concert. Alright this is a song I wrote for someone special, hope you guys like it." Vanessa said as she nodded to the band and the music started to play.

**When I'm all broke down  
Heading for disaster  
And I'm spinning round  
Trying to find a clue  
And my head is tired  
Searching for the answer  
Can't figure out  
How I'm gonna get through the next 10 minutes**

Starts dancing around the stage

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh**

Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh

**When I'm all burnt down  
Need a place to run to  
No one hears me shout  
Lost and all alone  
And I'm losing ground  
No one understands me  
Can't figure out  
What I'm gonna do cause I just can't take it**

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh**

**Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh**

****"Ladies and Gentleman **SELENA HUDGENS**!" When Vanessa said this everyone was shocked especially Nick.

**SELENA:**

**Yea, Lil Mama  
Lets go  
It's hard to figure you out  
Ask you could you stay a while  
Even if you gotta go  
Chase your dough that's for sure  
It's my love you're raising  
But my heart you're praising  
Passion  
If you staying, ain't that amazing?  
They be calling it a phase  
We gonna kick phasing  
Some don't wanna play the game  
So they keep acing  
That's a loser  
You see me? I'm gonna keep chasing  
This so, oh**

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you (what I feel for you)  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do (what your faith can do)  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh**

Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh

Vanessa finishes and everyone stands up and claps. She looks down out in the crowd to she Ashley who mouth one more to her telling her that all she has to do is sing this last song and maybe Zac will get the point she is trying to get across.

"Okay guys this next song is called Goin' Crazy."

**Something about your style got me freakin' out  
Hey boy, hey boy  
Gotta make you mine and there ain't no doubt  
Hey boy, hey boy**

You're really laid back and you play it smooth  
Hey boy, hey boy  
I see the way you move from across the room  
And I know I'm trippin' on you

Boy, I'm feeling something real and  
I don't know what to do  
So excited, I can't hide it  
Got my eyes on you

You've got me goin' crazy  
Wanna be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're movin'  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

****"I hope my brother figures out that this is about him." Taylor said as the girls all agreed.

**You're so sensational, I think you've got it all  
Hey boy, hey boy  
And I like the way you're unpredictable  
Hey boy, hey boy**

Won't you come to me just like I wished?  
Hey boy, hey boy  
'Cause I never met a guy who made me feel like this  
It's a chance that I just can't miss

Boy, I'm feelin' something real and  
I don't know what to do  
So excited, I can't hide it  
Got my eyes on you

****Vanessa winks at Zac as she smiles and he does it back.

"Dude I think this is about you." Corbin said as he leaned over to whispered to Zac.

"You think so?" Zac said as he couldn't take his eyes off Vanessa.

**You've got me goin' crazy  
Wanna be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you**

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're movin'  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

**** Vanessa stops in front of Zac on the stage where a camera is and she sings to it but she is really singing to the boy that can't help but look at the girl singing.

**Got me losin' my mind  
Boy, wish you were mine  
Why don't you send me a sign?**

I've been losin' my sleep  
I think I'm fallin' too deep  
Don't know what it is you do to me  
What you do to me

****"I think your bother just figured out that my sister likes him." Selena said as she pointed to Zac who had a huge smile on his face.

"YES thank God. I hope know that he knows he will tell her." Demi said as the girls all laughed and agreed.

"She likes me she really does like me." Zac said out loud as the guys all smiled.

"Yeah dude she does." Joe said as he patted Zac on the back and they finished listening to Vanessa.

**You've got me goin' crazy  
Wanna be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you**

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're movin'  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

Goin' crazy  
Wanna be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you

You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're movin'  
I really wish you knew what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you

"Thank you Albuquerque." Vanessa said as she bowed and everyone cheered and Kevin came out.

"Great job V." Kevin said as he hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Kev." Vanessa said as waved and ran backstage.

"OMG, sis that was great." Selena said as she hugged her older sister.

"Thanks Selena; you better get ready; you're up next." Vanessa said as everyone told Selena good luck and she ran and got into position.

"I really think my bother knows how you feel." Taylor said as she hugged Vanessa form the side.

"You think so?" Vanessa said as she looked at her best friends.

"Defiantly." Taylor said as she and Vanessa smiled and went to go and watch Selena.

"Did you guys like Vanessa?" Kevin said as everyone started to get loud.

"Good will then give it up for the next Hudgens sister. **SELENA HUDGENS**!" Kevin said as he ran out as everyone cheered when Selena came out.

"Alright Albuquerque this first song is for all the teens out there." Selena said as the music started to play and Vanessa looked at the girls.

**Tell me something I don't know**

****"Oh I think I know what this is." Vanessa said as the girls started to laugh.

**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming**

**I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh  
**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know**

**Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm persuing  
The odds I'd be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion**

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never going to change my mind  
Oh  


**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

Selena stops in front of the camera.

**So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'  
Are you ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it  
**

**I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy  
**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby**

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

Selena finishes and bows as everyone claps and cheers.

"Thanks guys. This next song is called "Naturally" and for someone special to me."

"I think your sister is following in your foot steps Nessa." Miley said as the others agreed.

"Dude I think this might be for you." Zac said as he and the guys looked at Nick.

"How do you know?" Nick said as he looked at them and all they did was look at him and smile.

"Bro if Selena is just like her sister, so I think she did the same for her." Joe said as the guys all agreed and watched Selena.

**How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah  


**And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally**

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

****Selena stops in front of Nick who has a smile on his face.

**When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**

****Points at Nick as the guys look at him and smirk.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby**

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

****"Okay I think you guys are right." Nick said as he looked at the girl of his dreams.

"We're always right." Corbin said as the guys laughed.

**Naturally**_**[x5]**_**  
Bay bay baby**

Naturally _**[x5]**_**  
Everything baby comes naturally**

"Thanks guys." Selena said as she bowed and walked off of stage as Kevin came out.

"You did great Selena." Demi said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks. Do you think it worked?" Selena said as she looked at the girls who all smiled at pointed to a smiling Nick who was walking up to them with the guys.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Miley said as she looked at the boys and Ashley.

"We wanted to come back here and see the concert form the better seats." Ashley said as she sat by Demi.

"You did great V." Zac said as he went to go sit by Vanessa.

"Thanks Zac." Vanessa said as she blushed.

"I really liked your second song." Zac said as Vanessa just smiled at him and he smiled back where on the other side Nick and Selena were doing the same.

"Alright guys give it up for Selena again." Kevin said as everyone cheered.

"Alright now give it up for the oldest Efron child, **TAYLOR EFRON**!"

"I'm up." Taylor said as everyone told her good luck and she ran out on stage.

"This first song is for all my romantic girls." Taylor said as the music started to play.

**We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...  


**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you 

"Thanks guys." Taylor said as she bowed.

"Now this next song I think is something that the girls will love; it's called Picture to Burn."

**State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine you won't mind if I say  
And by the way...  
**

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

The gang looks at each other and laughed seeing as they know that the line was true even if it was the guys in the group that would do it too.**  
**

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

**If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...**

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

**Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn... **

****"Thanks you guys. Enjoy the rest of the concert." Taylor said as she bowed and left the stage.

"OMG Taylor that was great." Demi said as she went to go hug her sister.

"Thanks."

"Yeah sis that was." Zac said as she smiled at him.

"Hey Tay when did you write it that second song?" Vanessa asked her.

"After we caught Stephan cheating on me." Taylor said with a smile.

"Oh yeah and then we told the guys and they went to go and beat his ass." Vanessa said as she smirked at Zac and the guys.

"Hey she's my sister I'm supposed to do it." Zac said as he defended himself.

"Alright everyone give it up for the youngest Efron; **DEMI EFRON**!" Kevin said as Demi ran out on stage and everyone cheered.

"Alright you guys ready to rock!" Demi said as everyone got loud.

"I guess so; this first song is for the guys who need to shows a girl how they love them and for the girls who want to know how the guys feel." Demi said as the music started.

"Hey Zac I think your sister wrote this for you, Nick and Joe." Miley said as they just blushed.

"And her, Vanessa, and Selena." Taylor said as Vanessa and Selena glared at her.

**How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really, really truly love her**

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me  
How do I know he's mine  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

**Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know that your love is true**

How do you know he loves you  
How do you know he's yours  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close

"_I took Demi out dancing the other night." Joe thought as he watched the girl of his dreams dance._

**Dedicate a song with words meant just for you  
He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love**

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really really truly love her  
That's how you know it's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes

"_Zac always wears my favorite color all the time." Vanessa thought. _

"_I always wear Vanessa's favorite color. Blue just like my eyes" Troy thought as he smiled._

**Set a private picnic by the fire glow, oh oh**

" _Nick made a picnic for me the other day." Selena thought._

**His heart will be your's forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love**

"_Does he really love me?" Both Selena and Vanessa thought as they smiled. _

"_I think she really knows how I feel." Zac, Nick and Joe said as they looked at the girls and smiled._

"I think they are starting to figure it out." Ashley whispered to everyone else as they looked at their best friends/ family.

"Thank You Albuquerque. Alright this next song is called "Our Song". Demi looked at the band as the music started to play.

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...**

Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...  


**Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**

****"Dude this is defiantly about you." Nick said as he went and sat by his brother and Joe looked at Demi and smiled.

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**

Cause

**Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on my window  
When we're on the phone and I talk real slow  
'cause it's late and my your mama don't know  
Our song is the way I laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song 

****"Thanks Albuquerque. Have fun." Demi said as she ran off to go and hug her friends as she they waited for backstage.

"That was great Demi." Joe said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Joe." Demi said as she smiled.

"Okay guys now please give it up for the youngest girl in our group, my little sister; **MILEY JONAS**!" Miley comes out as the crowd gets loud.

"Okay guys this song is for all the guys who want to be flies on the walls." Miley said as the music started to play.

"She could have just said her brothers and Zac instead." Taylor said as the guys glared at her and the others laughed.

**You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess, wonder if I say yes  
but you just lose out every time**

If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose  


**Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall**

You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
Your always second guess, wonder if  
There's other guys im flirting with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby i would never stray  


**Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall**

A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much hearsay, hearsay

and what i say is  
come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is

Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!  


**Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall**

"Thanks guys. Okay now this next song is called G.N.O and I'm going to need some help." Miley said as the girls got up.

"Where are you guys going?" Nick said as he looked at them confused.

"You'll see." Selena said as they walked out and the guys went to the stage to see them all come out on stage in hot outfits. They each had on the same as Miley but in their favorite colors. They had on skirts with tight shirts and leather jackets.

**Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you**

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you

Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run

Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

****Miley and the girls start to dance together.

**I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to**

You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come  


**Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night**

****Miley goes in front of the camera.

**Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line **

**Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go**

****Miley and the girls bow and then walk off the stage backstage to the shocked guys.

"Okay guys well that was the girls and coming up next is our boys." Kevin said as everyone started to cheer.

**There you go, please review. The boys are next.**

**SONGS-**

**Amazed- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Goin' Crazy- Ashley Tisdale**

**Naturally- Selena Gomez**

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know- Selena Gomez**

**Picture to Burn- Taylor Swift**

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

**Our Song- Taylor Swift**

**That's How You Know- Demi Lovato**

**Fly on the Wall- Miley Cyrus**

**G.N.O.- Miley Cyrus**


	7. The Concert Part 2 The Guys

"Okay guys now that you have heard the girls sing I think it's about time you here us guys sing." Kevin said as everyone started to cheer.

"Okay now the first guy is like a brother to me and the middle Efron. Ladies and Gentleman give it up for ZAC EFRON!" Kevin said as he ran backstage and everyone cheered as Zac came out.

"Hey Albuquerque you guys ready for the boys to rock the show?" Zac said as everyone got loud.

"Okay well this first song is for someone very close to me." Zac said as he looked backstage and winked at Vanessa before the music started.

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much**

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away  


**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever**

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away  
**

**Why do I keep running from the truth**

**(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know**

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away  
**

**Going away  
Going away  
**As Zac finished everyone clapped and cheered.

"Okay girl you have got to see that the song was about you." Taylor said as she went up to Vanessa.

"How do you know?" Vanessa said as she looked at her best friend.

"Well for one he winked at you before he started." Taylor said.

"And he just happened to tell that he has a crush on you by singing." Selena added in as Vanessa just smiled and looked at Zac.

"Okay guys now this next song is called "Just Friends." Zac said as he turned and nodded to the band telling them that they could start.

**There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...**

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah  


**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**

"Yeah this sooo about you." Miley said as Vanessa smiled at the guy of her dreams.

**Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah  
**

**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends  
**

**Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends**

****_Does he really like me? I mean everything that he is saying is true. OMG Troy actually like me. YES!. Gabriella thought as her smile got wider._

"I think my sister knows now." Selena said as she smiled at her sister.

**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends**

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends

"Thank you Albuquerque." Zac said as he ran off the stage and hugged a waiting Vanessa.

"You did great." Vanessa whispered in his ear as they both pulled back from the hug.

"Thanks V." Zac said as he hoped that she got what he wanted her to get out of the songs.

"Okay guys now I know Kevin is the host but he is back there getting ready so, how many of you are ready?" Miley said as she went to introduce her brothers.

"Alright give it up for the JONAS BROTHER!" Miley said as her brothers came out and got into position.

"Alright guys this first song is very all the lovely ladies." Joe said as they started to play.

**I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes**

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

**I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself  
Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath**

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby  
**

**Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too**

"Yeah this song is just for you two." Miley said as she went up to Selena and Demi and they both looked at each other smiling. The moment the guys started to sing they knew that the song was for them.

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

Zac came out on stage surprising the girls and did the next part.

**Burning up in this place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud  
And we're feeling right  
Get up and dance  
Don't try to fight it  
Big Rob's for real  
And that's no lie  
Stop drop and roll  
And touch the floor  
Keep on burning up more and more  
I got JB with me  
Layin' it down  
Come on boys lets bring the chorus around**

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

**Burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

Everyone clapped as Nick got up and introduced their next song.

"Okay guys this next song is called "Inseparable". Nick said as he got on the drums.

**Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us**

That...

**you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable**

**We could run forever if you wanted to  
And i would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things**

**you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable**

**I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable**

Vanessa got up and went behind the curtains everyone looked at her.

"Where is she going?" Zac said as he looked at Selena.

"I don't you're her future boyfriend." Selena said as Zac glared at her.

**I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable**

"Ladies and Gentleman VANESSA HUDGENS!" Kevin said as Vanessa came out and did the solo as the gang looked shocked.

"She can play the guitar!" Demi said as she looked at Selena.

"I didn't know. I guess my sister has a couple of new talents." Selena said as she smiled at her sister.

"Well that's impressive." Zac said as he watched her finish up playing. **  
**

**you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable**

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up one more time for Vanessa." Joe said as she bowed and everyone cheered.

"OMG V we didn't know you could play." Ashley said as she hugged Vanessa.

"You guys don't know everything about me." Vanessa said as she smiled.

"Okay we might want to get ready seeing as the final is coming up." Taylor said as they all went to get ready.

"Okay guys now this last song is called Kids of the Future and we are going to need some help; guys." Kevin said as they all came out and the music started.

**We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future **_**[x2]**_****

Standing on a dirty, old rooftop  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why

Come on guys, keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high  
There's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now

**Here we go, let me remind you  
Look ahead, the past is behind you**

We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now!

Bright lights, boy, look around you  
Your imagination is working overtime  
The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived

Hot shot, the greatest adventure  
Is where the family you've searched for  
Comes alive  
So come meet the Robinsons

Looking for a place you belong to  
Looking for a family that wants you

We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
All the guys start dancing.****

Everyday we have fun me and Wilbur  
So happy to be here with the Robinsons  
I finally feel I can be someone

Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside todayland is sprawling everywhere  
I know that it's right because  


**We'll save the future together  
This family's forever**

We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na

We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future _**[x2]**_

The gang all take one last bow and then all wave at the crowd and walk off the stage.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

**WITH THE BOLTONS**

After the concert the gang went and hung out but the thing was that none of the couples got to tell each other how they felt and now Taylor is sick of it. She goes into the living room to find her siblings and turns the T.V off.

"TAYLOR!" Both Zac and Demi said as they looked at their sister.

"Don't you two "Taylor" me. Why didn't you tell them?" Taylor said as she looked at her brother and sister.

"Tell who." Zac said as he looked at her confused.

"Vanessa and Joe; I mean you guys did the songs and I know that they know how you feel so what the hell." Taylor said as she looked at them like she was crazy.

"I tried but we kept getting interrupted." Zac said as he put his head down.

"Well go and tell her know." Taylor said as he brother got up.

"You know what I am." Zac said as he ran out of the house to Vanessa's.

"Now you." Taylor said as she pointed to Demi.

"I know." Demi said as she went to go call Joe.

**WITH VANESSA**

Vanessa was upstairs in her room thinking about what happened today. _I almost told him but we kept getting interrupted. God why can't I just tell him._ Vanessa thought as she heard someone on her window and she went to open it to find Zac.

"Hey Zac what are you doing here." Vanessa said with a smile.

"I came to do something I should have a long time ago." Zac said as he moved closer to a confused Vanessa.

"What are yo-" Vanessa was cut off by Zac kissing her which shocked her but she soon returned. Zac pushed her up against her wall and Vanessa brought her hands around his neck as Zac put his around Vanessa's waist. When air was needed they both pulled back with smiles on their faces.

"Wow." Was all they could say as they looked at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Zac said as Vanessa smiled and jumped on him kissing him again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zac said as he smiled.

"You bet." Vanessa said as they both kissed again.

"I love you Vanessa."

"I Love you too Zac."

**WITH SELENA**

Selena was downstairs when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Nick what are you doing here?" Selena said as she opened the door.

"Hey Lena can I talk to you for a min." Nick said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah sure; what's up." Selena said as they sat on the couch.

"Selena I have to tell you something." Nick said as he looked down.

"Okay what is it."

"Look Lena I'm in love with you, always have always been, All I do is think of you and what happened today I had to find a way to tell you how I felt so I wrote those song for you and then I almost told you but" Nick was cut off by Selena kissing him which he happily did back. Once air was needed they pulled back.

"You talk too much." Selena said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nick said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes." Selena said as she smiled.

**WITH DEMI**

_Hey this is Joe sorry I didn't get your call but I get back to you; later._ Was all Demi said when she called Joe's phone.

"God why won't he answer." Demi said as she threw her phone off the bed.

"Hey watch the head." Joe said as he walked into Demi's room.

"Oh sorry Joe." Demi said as she giggled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something." Joe said as he moved closer to Demi.

"What is it?"

"This." Joe said as kissed Demi softly which she did back and smiled into the kiss. Once they pulled back they both smiled.

"I love you Demi. Will you be my girlfriend?" Joe said as Demi smiled and kissed Joe.

"I'd love to." Demi said as they both smiled.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

The next day Taylor, Miley, Ashley and Corbin; were all at their lockers waiting on the other.

"Hey where are the others." Ashley said as she looked at Taylor and Miley.

"I don't know they left out before us." Miley said as Taylor agreed.

"I think I found them." Corbin said as they looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor said as Corbin pointed to the thing he was staring at and the girls turned around as their mouths dropped.

What they saw was their best friends/ siblings walking down the hallway laughing and holding hands. Demi and Joe were walking and talking holding hands, Nick was carrying Selena's bag while holding her hand and Zac and Vanessa were both laughing at each as Zac was carrying her stuff.

"Hey guys." Zac said as he pulled Vanessa close.

"What the hell is going on between you 6." Miley said as they all smiled at each other.

"Wait a minute are you guys together?" Ashley asked as they guys pulled the girls close.

"OMG!" Taylor said as all the girls started to jump up and down and Corbin congratulated the guys.

"It's about time you guys got together." Taylor said as she looked at her brother and sister.

"Thanks sis." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa on the cheek.

"Aw you guys are so cute." Miley said as the others agreed.

"UGH now they are going to be making out all the time." Corbin said as Ashley hit him on the back of him head and the gang laughed.

**Yay they are finally together. Please review. The last part is next. **

**SONGS-**

**Crush- David Archuleta**

**Just Friends- Jonas Brothers**

**Burning Up- Jonas Brothers**

**Inseparable- Jonas Brothers**

**Kids of the Future- Jonas Brothers******


	8. Two Years Later

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome back to Regis and Kelly! Today on our show we have the hottest teen starts in America; The Hudgens sisters; Vanessa and Selena, the triple Efrons; Taylor, Zac and Demi, and the Jonas Four; Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Miley." Kelly said as the gang came out to all their screaming fans.

"How are you guys doing today?" Regis said as she smiled at the gang.

"We're good thanks Regis." Kevin said with a smile.

"Well how does it feel to be the most popular young group in America?" Regis said.

"It's great, I mean two years ago we were all at home hanging out and now we are doing concerts and photo shoot." Taylor said as the others agreed.

"So you guys got your fame from the family concert tape, can you tell me how that stated." Kelly asked as everyone in the room listened.

"Well when we were younger we were very active and loved to sing and dance so our parents put us in music classes and we started putting on performances for then and the concert just became a tradition." Vanessa said as everyone clapped.

"So how does it feel to know that the songs you sang in the last concert became hit songs?" Regis asked.

"It's strange because when we wrote those songs it was for each other and know like everyone loves them." Nick said with a smile.

"Okay so not only are you guys singers but also actors, how does that feel." Kelly asked.

"It's kinda fun because none of us really thought about acting but when we tried it we ended up loving it." Miley said as the others smiled in agreement.

"Okay so Selena, Demi and Miley you all have hit television show, tell us about that." Regis said.

"Well mine is called Sonny with a Chance and it's a comedy show about a comedy show which is a lot of fun to do. The cast is great and we are all great friends." Demi said with a smile.

"So we will ever see your brother and sister on the show." Regis said as the gang laughed.

"Um I don't know we'll have to see." Demi said as she smiled at her siblings.

"So Selena, what about your show." Kelly asked.

"Mine is called Wizards on Wizardly Place and it's about a family of teen wizards training for the wizard competition and trying to deal with trying not to tell their secret." Selena said.

"The cast is great and they really are like a second family to me."

"Okay so Vanessa will you ever be a guest." Regis said as Vanessa laughed.

"Um I'm not sure but I would love to be on it." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Miley your show is Hannah Montana; tell us about it." Kelly asked smiling.

"I play a teen that has a secret life a popstar and has to deal with the best of both worlds." Miley said with a smile.

"Now you boys have recently guest stared on the show how was that?" Regis asked said looking at her brothers.

"It was fun working with our little sister and the cast was great to us. Getting to do a duet with her was all the best." Kevin said as he smiled at his little sister.

"Okay so Zac and Vanessa you two are in the new Disney channel hit movie High School Musical. How was it to film?" Kelly asked.

"It was a lot of fun. Vanessa and I love to work together and getting to do a movie together was all the more better." Zac said as Vanessa smiled.

"And our other High School friends, Ashley Tisdale and Corbin Bleu were in it so we got to hang out with them again." Vanessa added.

"Yeah and you guys played the leads who happened to have a crush on each other; so since you two are dating was it easier." Regis said as they looked at each other.

"Um we really didn't see any different because we always hang out and we have always had that type of chemistry." Vanessa said as Zac agreed.

"So a lot of fans sent in questions and its one that both Kelly and I want to know. The question was that your young fan wants to know which one of you guys is the oldest and who's the youngest?" Regis asked as the gang laughed.

"You know we actually get that question a lot." Zac said as the other agreed.

"Okay well I'm the oldest, then Taylor, Zac, Vanessa, Joe, Selena, Demi, Nick and lastly Miley." Kevin said with a smile.

"So Zac you and Taylor are twins as well as Nick and Miley." Kelly asked. "Yep; Taylor is older by 3 minutes and then Nick is older by 5." Zac said.

"Now everyone wants to know that now that you all are famous has your lives changed?" Kelly asked.

"No not at all. I mean we are all very blessed and still hang out with each other." Nick said.

"Yeah and we still treat each other like we used to. We still argue as siblings and have to deal with each other like other friends would." Taylor said as the other agreed and the fans clapped.

"Well that's all for today give it up again for our guest." Regis said as everyone started to cheer. "Yes and be looking out for all of their movies, T.V. shows and albums." Kelly said as the gang waved and went backstage.

**There's the last one hope you guys liked it. Please review and the let me know if you want a sequel . I might be making one.**


End file.
